


Stupid Name, Angel

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x04: Teacher's Pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Name, Angel

When there was nothing to do, the only thing to do was go to The Bronze. It was a popular place with the under 21’s. In fact just about the only place for the under 21’s. Of course there was a cover charge, but if his parents were neglectful in every other way, at least they always made sure he had money.

Xander was waiting in line -only a short line, it wasn’t as if it as a Friday night- and he saw that Angel guy. God, what kind of girly name was Angel? How could someone sound that girly and still attract Buffy, when the best friend got nothing? He wasn’t drunk, only a little insane from having the person he loved know that he was still a virgin. He bet Angel wasn’t a virgin. Was that it? Girls were only attracted to those that had already had sex? But if it was true, then how did you ever get started?

“What is your problem?” he questioned, pissed off, stalking over to the man looming in the shadows.

“What?” the guy had the nerve to ask.

“You. What the hell is wrong with you, going after innocent girls? Why do all men go after innocent girls, leaving us boys who should be with girls getting eaten by giant bugs!”

“Are you drunk?”

“No. I just hate you.” Which he did. He was sure he did. So then the hardon that he had was just unfortunate teenage circumstances, because he damn well hated Angel. Stupid name, Angel.

“Really?” And the bastard had this smirk, this fucking smirk, and it enraged Xander. He had no idea what he was doing, but he charged the guy, intent on hurting him as badly as possible-

And the guy caught his wrists easily and slammed him against a wall. Forced into stillness, Xander repeated himself. “How dare you get girls!”

“I get them the same way I get boys.” Angel smirked, and all Xander wanted to do was punch the smile off his face. But he was being held tight against the wall, wrists losing circulation, Angel’s knee insinuated between his thighs.

Xander tried to strain free, but there wasn’t a chance he could. This huge hulking bastard was stopping him. Moving forward only impaled Angel’s knee into Xander, not enough to hurt, just enough to make him react. Being a teenage boy -or at least that’s what he’d tell himself later on, if he couldn’t completely wipe this out of his brain- he thrust forward a few more times then necessary on reflex, before it occured to him to stop.

“Go on, boy.”

He was fucked if he did. He could never explain it away to himself later if he did. But if he didn’t, he would be stuck like this, hard and impatient. With no thought to how he could possibly get home unnoticed, he rubbed against Angel for all he was worth.

And if he passed by a door and heard Angel talking to Buffy, “I heard a rumour there was, uh, one less vampire walking around making a nuisance of himself.” then he’d deal with that later.


End file.
